


【哈德】惊总裁大人竟然是个猫奴

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 总裁哈利和猫猫德拉科When Draco is a cat and Harry adopts him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 好啊你这个哈利波特，看起来浓眉大眼仪表堂堂，想不到私底下竟然是个猫奴。最后彩蛋有罗赫

总裁大人哈利波特是霍格沃兹集团的小姑娘们集体的梦中情人，帅气多金，工作能力超强这种总裁的基本配置不提，光是他按时上下班，能带回家干的活绝对不周末在公司干，能准时回家绝不参加不必要的酒局的优良作风就已经足够让人青睐有加了。当只会在言情小说里出现的霸道总裁男主，同时拥有了男二的顾家属性，基本上没有人能抵抗得了，公司里爱玩的小gay们都纷纷发出鸡叫，如果总裁大人是弯的，他们愿意放弃丰富精彩的夜生活去新东方进修从此只为他一人洗手作羹汤。

然而即便芳心暗属者一大堆，下至公司里的实习生，上至那些优雅养眼的商二代，追求者络绎不绝，总裁大人的感情生活依然如一片死水一般毫无动静。外面甚至传言总裁大人金屋藏娇，在那栋处于市中心的豪华公寓里养了一个秘密的情人。

但事实与那些具有传奇色彩的浪漫传说相比总是平凡到令人失望，他们的总裁大人，哈利波特，只是养了一只猫而已。他要是有一天没有按时回家给家里那只娇气的猫猫做猫饭，或者没有陪着德拉科不时撸撸它，那只被宠坏的小猫绝对会抗绝食抗议，纵使哈利把小猫平日最爱的孔雀羽毛挥舞得毛都掉光了，他的猫也会气呼呼地无视他一整天。

哦对了，自诩不是猫奴的哈利*霸道总裁*波特还给他的猫起了一个只有人才会叫的华丽名字:德拉科

哈利是在楼下的角落里发现的德拉科。脏兮兮的一小只，看不出颜色的毛湿漉漉地贴在身上，一双还覆盖着蓝膜朦朦胧胧的大眼睛占据了脸部的一半，警觉地转着盯着四周，眼皮却因为过于疲惫止不住地往下耷拉着，快合上的时候再甩甩头试图维持清醒。如果不是听到了无力的喵喵叫，哈利简直以为自己发现了一只小老鼠。

工作了一天疲惫得只想赶快回家睡觉的哈利犹豫了一下，还是被小奶猫软软的叫声勾动了恻隐之心，脱下昂贵的手工西装，把可怜兮兮的小东西包起来带回了家。好在小猫很乖，不吵不闹地任由哈利用蓬蓬头给他冲干净身体，被柔软干燥的吸水毛巾包着一点点把毛发表面的水分吸干。小猫看起来不像刚刚那么可怜巴巴的了，毛发虽然还没干透，但已经开始充满活力地向四周支棱了起来，蓝色的大眼睛舒适地闭了起来，哈利才发现小猫的眼睛周围长了一圈黑色的绒毛，可以想象等小奶猫长大那双自带猫眼眼线的大眼睛该会有多么勾人。小猫拱了拱毛巾，找了一个舒适的角落，喉咙间满意地打起了小呼噜。哈利看着捡回来的小东西在自己的手下一点一点被打理成清爽的样子，身体的疲惫被愉悦的心情一扫而空，他哼着小调拿出吹风机，准备干完今晚最后一道工序。谁知道吹风机响起的一瞬间，本来还乖乖趴在浴巾里面的小猫就炸了毛，后爪用力一蹬就从桌面弹向了哈利的胸口紧紧扒着不放。

“嘶”哈利抽气，奶猫的爪子虽然还没长成，却已经有了一些锋利，爪尖的穿过胸前的布料扎到肉里隐隐作痛。最痛的地方是他的手，小猫慌乱之下后腿用力正好划在了他的手背上，被划破了皮的地方在缓缓往外渗出血珠。哈利虽然不算猫奴，却也不会和一直小奶猫计较，而且网上好像说猫咪都很怕吹风机，怀里的小东西只是吓坏了。你看，当哈利弯起手臂环住胸前的小东西时，它还在一个劲地往他的胳膊肘的窝里面钻呢。

“乖了乖了，马上就好了...”哈利嘴上哄着，一边用手撸平小猫背上炸起来的毛发，好笑地发现小猫本来像小耗子一样细细的尾巴竟然炸成了松鼠。被哈利抱着摸了一会儿，感应到没有危险了，小猫发着抖的身子才又慢慢回复了平静，在大手的服侍下不计前嫌地呼噜了起来。哈利伸出手够到远处的吹风机，调到最小档，慢慢靠近怀里的小动物，幸好这次，它只是把脑袋埋在哈利的臂弯里做鸵鸟状，没再剧烈地挣扎。

“今天你就先睡在床上吧。”终于把捡来的小猫打理干净，哈利把正呼呼大睡的小动物放在了自己的枕头边，找出枕巾叠成了小被子盖在他身上。确认一切都打理好了之后，沾在枕头上的一瞬间就睡过去了

––––––––––––

彩蛋1:猜猜德拉科在被哈利捡走之前哈退了多少想把他拐回家的人。哈利*真*猫选之总裁*波特 

彩蛋2: 养猫日常之猫咪间的“正常”社交行为

德拉科充满敌意地看着眼前这只毛发橘到发红的胖猫，绷紧了身体，在评估了一番敌我双方的体型差距之后，选择收回了蠢蠢欲动的爪子，用力地冲正专心拱着赫敏手里鸡肉干的胖橘发出了一声气势汹汹的“哈”

哈利莫名其妙地看着本来乖乖窝在自己怀里的德拉科在看到赫敏家那只叫罗恩的胖橘之后突然跳起来，挡在自己和眼里只有小零食的橘猫之间，看着浑身炸毛的德拉科和一脸无辜的胖橘，对赫敏不好意思地道歉

“抱歉，敏，德拉科平常都是很乖...”话还没说完，就听到德拉科哈胖橘的声音，赶忙用手捂住了德拉科还在呲着的嘴

“小孩子不可以说脏话。”

(灵感来源于那个哈到一半被主人捂住嘴的喵喵表情包2333)


	2. （二）——总裁哈利的奶猫饲养日记

距离捡到小猫已经过去了一周，在这一周里，哈利算是亲身体验了一把当爹又当妈的辛苦。哈利捡到的是一只很乖的小猫，但终究还是一只小猫。一只小猫是无法控制自己的生理需求并自我消化过于充足的精力的，于是假·总裁大人·真·奶妈哈利不得不在上班的时候把小猫带在身边，在装满商业文件和笔记本电脑的公文包的空隙里塞上两袋幼猫奶粉，还有棉签、小毯子一类小猫需要用的东西。他本来还考虑要不要在办公室置办一个猫窝，但发现他的小猫来到他办公室的第一件事就是钻到他桌上没来得及扔掉的快递盒子里东闻闻西嗅嗅，确定没什么危险的味道后就在里面呼呼大睡起来之后，哈利就放弃了这个打算。

哈利是悄悄把德拉科带到公司的，公司没有禁止带宠物上班，霍格沃兹开放多元的企业文化影响下甚至还专门设立了一个宠物日，鼓励员工在每年的这一天把自己的爱宠带到公司，增进员工对企业的归属感。但是在平常的日子里，带着宠物上班，总归是有一些不认真工作的嫌疑。每天出门的时候，哈利会把德拉科装到西服侧兜里，一路开着车，等到了办公室再把他放出来。德拉科一路乖极了，不像其他小猫一样到了一个新的地方就到处乱爬，他只是偶尔从兜里探出一个小脑袋，时不时地用额头蹭蹭哈利的西装，在昂贵的哈里斯面料上留下几根白色带着金色毛尖的猫毛。当哈利在路上遇到红灯等待的时候，偶尔低头看到那颗还没有半个拳头大的毛茸茸的小脑袋，和仰着头盯着他看的水汪汪的大眼睛的时候，会被萌的心都要化了。“喵呜。”当视线在空气中相会，小猫会软软地对着哈利叫，仿佛是在因为被哈利注视而高兴，也仿佛是在提醒哈利专心开车。

在办公室的时候，德拉科依然十分乖巧。幼猫一天要睡16-20个小时，他平常就盘在铺了毛茸茸的毯子的专用快递盒里打着小呼噜睡得昏天黑地。每过一两个小时再迈着小短腿爬出来，颤颤巍巍地从办公桌旁的边柜跳到哈利的大腿上，仰着脑袋喵呜地叫着求摸摸。事实证明，不论工作多忙，当一只又乖又粘人的小奶猫扒着你的衬衫甜甜地冲你喵喵叫的时候，你总是能够从繁忙的工作中抽出十分钟来满足他的要求。哈利其实爱极了他的小猫冲他撒娇的样子，当那双湛蓝的蓝色眼睛眼巴巴地仰望着他，玻璃珠一样的双眼里只倒映出他一个人的影子，仿佛自己就是他的全世界一样。当哈利从圆滚滚的头顶摸到细细的尾巴一下一下地顺着小猫软软的胎毛的时候，那条灵巧的小尾巴会舒服得伸得笔直笔直地在哈利的手心里摇来摇去，等大掌从头到尾撸完一遍要抬起来离开的时候，柔软的小尾巴尖会软绵绵地勾住他的手指，又骄傲又可怜巴巴地挽留着让他再多摸一会。

当然，养猫也并不都是轻松的时刻，不到一个月大的小猫还不能很好地管理自己的生理需要。比如，小奶猫是不会自己排泄的，需要猫妈妈舔舐刺激小chrysanthemums排泄。哈利一开始还不知道，还是看德拉科肚子鼓的不正常，整只猫在纸盒子里无精打采地蜷缩成一团怎么逗都没反应，慌乱之中叫来了上学以来的好友兼霍格沃兹公司的执行总裁赫敏才知道的这件事。赫敏从她的办公室拿来了棉签，用温水浸湿，就要接近小猫下身那朵瑟瑟发抖的小chrysanthemums，本来奄奄一息地小猫却不知道哪里来了力气，一下子从桌子上弹了起来。如果不是哈利手疾眼快地接住，就要直直地掉到地上去了。“呜…”小猫嘴里发出呜呜的威胁声，哈利莫名其妙地从中听出了羞恼的意味。

“德拉科可能比较怕生，敏你先回去工作吧，我自己来，如果有问题再问你。”

哈利一手抱着德拉科，一手后怕地顺着德拉科背部的绒毛。德拉科的蓝眼睛一直防备地盯着赫敏的身影，等她离开了视线之内后才又懒懒地缩回哈利手里，难受地在哈利怀里哼哼唧唧。

“乖，德拉科，不怕。”

哈利小心翼翼地把毯子铺在办公桌上，把手里的小猫仰面搁在上面，用温湿的棉棒头轻柔地按压chrysanthemums周围的褶皱。德拉科不由自主地随着哈利的动作发出小耗子一样唧唧的叫声，慢慢地开始排泄起来。等都弄好以后，回复活力的德拉科破天荒地没有缠着哈利要摸摸，而是一头扎进纸箱子里，只留一个毛茸茸的小屁股在外面对着哈利。

哈利戳了戳露在箱子外面的小毛团，手指被小猫的尾巴毫不留情地拍开，不禁哑然失笑，脑补出小猫咬着手绢红着脸嘤嘤嘤的样子。他没再逗弄这只薄脸皮的小猫，把德拉科包在手心里连着身子托起来，轻柔地放进铺着厚厚的毯子的纸盒里，忍不住捏了捏小猫薄薄的耳朵就转身继续工作了。

“喵呜”过了一会儿，德拉科从毯子后面抬起头偷偷往哈利的方向看了过去，虽然猫类和人类的审美不太一样，这个把自己捡回家的人全身光秃秃地连毛都没有，但是看着哈利坚毅的下颌线，棱角分明的侧脸，倒映着电脑屏幕的祖母绿眸子，盖在白猫下的脸红就热了起来。德拉科大大的眼睛闪呀闪地，盯着哈利看了一会儿，终于抵挡不住瞌睡的召唤自己睡着了。

等小猫两个月大不需要哈利再拿着奶瓶喂奶的时候，哈利决定把德拉科送给赫敏收养。并非是他不喜欢德拉科，而是自己的工作太忙，每天早上八点就去上班，晚上一两点才能下班回家，周末常常也要在公司加班，实在是照顾不过来。德拉科已经长大了，没法再被他揣在兜里带去单位，几个月大的小猫正是最调皮也最需要陪伴的时候，他是在是不忍心把德拉科一个人丢在冷冰冰的家里。听说赫敏家几个月前正好收养了一只胖橘猫，如果把德拉科送给赫敏养的话，还有其他猫能陪陪德拉科。况且赫敏比自己细心很多，不会像他一样经常在睡觉的时候翻身压倒德拉科，或者是不是不小心踩到他的尾巴。

哈利约了赫敏周末到他家接德拉科，在前一天晚上，哈利一边闷闷不乐地打包着德拉科的东西：买了但从没被临幸过的猫窝、巨大的猫树、铺了一地的毛绒玩具（德拉科最喜欢抱着其中一个毛茸茸的小龙玩偶睡觉）、还是斥巨资买来结果德拉科却看都不看的爱马仕皮质球（猫咪怎么会喜欢这种冷冰冰的材质呢，哈利觉得自己买的时候一定是被冲昏了头脑）、不下二十种不同材质和形状的逗猫棒、德拉科最喜欢的孔雀羽毛、三文鱼、鹿肉、鸡肉等各种各样的零食罐头、不同口味的液体零食……等差不多都收拾好了，这些东西杂七杂八地装了满满的四个行李箱。哦对，还有阳台上种着的三大盆猫草。在哈利收拾的时候，德拉科一反常态地没有粘着哈利，厌厌地埋在哈利的枕头里不知道是在发呆还是睡觉。等哈利收拾完准备上床睡觉的时候，又从哈利的怀里钻了出来，一只猫蜷缩在客厅的沙发上不理那个人。

猫咪都很高冷，德拉科也需要自己的空间。哈利一边安慰着自己，一边在黑暗中辗转反侧了许久，还是半夜趁着德拉科睡得熟了，蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅偷偷把他的小猫抱回了床上才终于睡着。

忽然舍不得了怎么办。哈利感受着怀里毛茸茸的触感，一个快三十岁的大男人突然间有点想哭。

第二天赫敏来到哈利家，看到哈利抱着他的猫难舍难分的样子，再三地和哈利确认：

“你确定不自己养吗，他看起来很舍不得你的样子。”

“不了吧，我怕照顾不好他。交给你我放心。”

哈利咬了咬牙，终于把怀里的德拉科交了出来。小猫伸着爪子勾着哈利的衣服，发出不舍的喵呜声，叫的哈利心都要碎了。

“德拉科，别这样，赫敏会比我更好地照顾你的。”

他狠下心不去看小猫弥蒙着水汽的蓝色眸子，一点一点把被勾住的衣服从德拉科的爪子上解下来。等终于把四只爪子从自己的衣服上摘下来的时候，德拉科看到哈利是铁了心要将自己送走，从喉咙里叫出了一声格外凄厉的声音，跳下哈利的怀抱，从还没来得及关的门缝里一溜烟跑走了。


	3. （番外）——端午节特辑1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家端午节快乐鸭，送上甜甜的端午节限定番外
> 
> 注：与正文剧情无关（不过正文好像也没啥剧情）

今天是端午节，忙的见头不见尾的假·霸道总裁·真·社畜哈利同学终于有时间好好在家休息三天，哈利计划着在这三天里每天抱着德拉科睡到上午十一点，然后把德拉科叫醒，让某个小家伙站在自己的肩膀上给自己和这只挑食的小猫咪做午饭。下午的话，陪德拉科玩会儿逗猫棒，等小家伙累的睡着的时候再看会儿文件。晚饭两个人一人一个端午节的粽子——普通版的咸肉蛋黄粽子和猫咪特制版牛肉罐头粽子，吃完饭抱着德拉科撸撸他吃的圆圆的小肚子顺便再看个电影，说起来他还没看过导师邓布利多的老情人拍的那个什么格林德沃之罪，魔法和飞来飞去的笤帚一类的，他的猫猫应该会很感兴趣吧。

但是哈利完美的小长假计划在还没开始的时候就遭遇了滑铁卢，这件事得从霍格沃兹的运营总监潘西小姑娘说起。就像所有的节日一样，霍格沃兹的运营部门从好几天前就开始筹划端午员工福利了，除了每年必备的甜粽和咸粽之外，霍格沃兹每年还会准备一份神秘的员工礼物。今年，潘西采纳了员工的提议，将今年的神秘礼物敲定为五彩绳。传统习俗中，用红绿黄白黑色粗丝线搓成彩色线绳，在端午节的早上系在小孩子的手臂或颈项上，等端午过去再剪断，就能带来一整年的好运。为了提高员工的参与感，运营部特地准备了材料包和详细的教学手册，让员工自己动手完成五彩绳的制作。这个提议一公开就广受好评，放假前的最后半天不用上班，走在工作区就能看到大家纷纷拿着五颜六色的丝线吭哧吭哧地编五彩绳手链。

嘛，小孩子呀…哈利看着有些心灵手巧的同事刚刚编完的成品，脑补出了德拉科的脖子上系着五颜六色的五彩绳，昂着头在房间里巡视的场景。好像很可爱的样子…于是哈利决定今年积极参加员工活动，向潘西要了两个五彩绳材料包。

“一个系在自己手腕上，一个给德拉科，是不是就算是情侣主仆同款啦…”沉着稳重的总裁大人坐在办公室的转椅里转着圈，一边脑补一边发出了有损形象的嘿嘿嘿的笑声。

奈何理想是美好的，现实是残酷的。从来没有手工经验的总裁大人忙活了一下午也只是编出了两条粗细不均、歪歪扭扭、惨不忍睹的细线。“唔…”在商场上面对再难的项目也信心满满的哈利，看着在自己脸上飘摇着看不出是什么东西的两个绳子陷入了深深的自我怀疑之中，过了好久才发现外面天已经黑了。

“糟糕，竟然这么晚了，忘了回去给德拉科做饭。”他一把将两条努力了一下午的成果揉成一团揣进兜里，火急火燎地离开了办公室。

哈利急冲冲地推开家门，德拉科果然没有像往常一样喵喵叫着迎接他回家，而是定定地站在高处的猫咪走廊上，眯着眼睛一脸不爽地俯视着他，喉咙里发出短促冷酷的一声“喵”，仿佛在质问哈利为什么这么晚回家。

“我错了，公司今天有事耽误了。”

虽然德拉科不一定能听懂，但哈利还是心虚地找着借口，总不能说他沉迷于做手工忘了时间吧，他有预感如果这样说的话，自己一定在未来的三天都没有猫撸。哈利伸出手，等着把德拉科抱下来，但德拉科退后了两步，审视地看了哈利三秒，不屑地“喵”了一声跑回屋里去了。

“哎。”哈利查看了一下食盆里的备用猫粮，果然一点都没用动，叹了口气乖乖去厨房做猫饭去了。德拉科的口味被哈利从小养刁了，哈利怕猫粮口味太重对猫咪的肝和肾不好，每顿都煮上等的的雪花牛肉、鸡胸肉或新鲜的猪肉糜给他的小猫当做主食，随着不同季节还有冰鲜小毛刀鱼、整只金枪鱼、进口鳞虾等食材变着花样地给德拉科改善伙食。通常哈利自己吃的也就是这些，先做一锅不加调料版的给德拉科，自己在把剩下的加点调料或者包个小馄饨什么的就当作晚饭了。哈利今天回家的晚，没有来得及去超市采购新鲜食材，只能从冰箱里拿出囤好的羊羔腿肉、牛三花腱和鸡胸肉，用鸡胸肉打底、加了全蛋给德拉科做了一顿羊肉猫饭。

随着煮锅中冒出一缕缕白烟，一顿营养丰富的猫饭就这样做好了。哈利把煮好的肉块拿出来，捣碎成肉糜装在小碗里，鲜美的肉味从热腾腾的猫饭里飘出来，引得哈利自己也食指大动。他快速地往锅中剩余的肉里加了点盐和酱油，将自己的那一份也做出来一起端到了餐桌上。往常，德拉科早翘着尾巴循着香味自己找过来了，但今天那只小馋猫却一反常态地没有动静。

看来是真的生气了……哈利已经预感到刚刚的借口骗不了这只冰雪聪明的小猫咪，只能一边叫着德拉科的名字一边在房间里寻找那个白色的身影，最后还是在沙发下的空隙里找到的。他趴在地板上，伸着手臂往沙发下面够着德拉科，奈何胳膊不够长，额头已经被沙发下蹭到了一道一道灰尘，却只能堪堪触碰到德拉科的尾巴尖。但小猫似乎是被哈利狼狈的样子取悦了，喵了一声缓缓迈着步子优雅地走到了哈利的身边，拿粉嫩的小肉垫拍了拍哈利的脸，示意他把自己抱起来。等哈利抱着德拉科来到餐桌前，他的小猫又开始闹别扭了。白色小小的一只端坐在桌上的食盆前，看一眼碗里的猫饭看一眼哈利，再看一眼猫饭再看一眼哈利，就是不肯吃饭，灰蓝色的大眼睛谴责地盯着黑发碧眼的男人，仿佛在声讨他竟然抛下自己一个人吃的这么香，直看得哈利不好意思地放下自己叉起来的鸡胸肉，两手放到膝盖上像小学生一样乖乖坐好。

“咕噜。”一大一小两个声音同时传了出来，哈利和德拉科同时愣住了。好像是感到了不好意思，正襟危坐的猫猫转身就要跳下桌子，被哈利在半路一把捞住。

“乖，饿坏了我该心疼了，我陪你吃好不好？”哈利把德拉科放到大腿上，挪过旁边的椅子把乘着猫饭的碗垫高放到德拉科嘴边，左手在德拉科柔软的毛里穿梭，一人一猫就着这个姿势就吃起饭来。

饭后，吃饱喝足的哈利以葛优瘫的姿势毫无形象地坐在沙发上，德拉科翻着圆鼓鼓的肚皮在哈利肚子上打滚，一边打滚一边拱哈利搭在身侧的手，喉咙里发出舒适的咕噜声。“喵呜”德拉科蹭了好久，见哈利没有反应，干脆用两个小爪子捧着哈利的手放到他的肚子上，自己趴上去在哈利的手里扭动了起来。

“喵呜…”

德拉科一边扭一边从眼角斜睨着哈利，仿佛在说“看我这么可爱快来撸我呀…”。当一个像德拉科一样可爱的小猫咪想的时候，可以瞬间从主子化身小妖精，哈利被德拉科勾人的眼神看得心头火起，把德拉科举起来，就往小猫咪那柔软雪白的肚子埋了过去。

德拉科是个长毛猫，腹部的绒毛要比背部的短一些，格外的蓬松柔软。哈利用鼻尖蹭着德拉科软乎乎的小肚皮，感受着肚皮上的绒毛轻轻地瘙着自己的脸颊，幸福得仿佛置身棉花糖构成的天堂。德拉科被哈利高挺的鼻尖蹭得肚皮痒痒的，但又被撸得舒服地想要睡过去，连带着口里拒绝的喵呜声都变成了弱弱的颤音，软软的小肉垫撑在哈利脸上推搡着眼前的人，却因为过于舒服硬生生变成了踩奶的动作，欲拒还迎地给哈利做着脸部按摩。

等哈利吸够了从小猫柔软的小肚皮上离开，德拉科已经晕头转向了，只知道呜咽着在空气中小爪子一张一张地踩着奶。哈利看着自己素来高傲的小猫咪晕乎乎的样子，胸口震动着发出低低的笑声。他怜爱地亲了亲德拉科粉嫩的小鼻子，忽然想起来自己做的歪歪扭扭的五彩绳。

他从口袋里把那两根绳子掏了出来，对着自己粗糙的手工不好意思地皱了皱鼻子，先把其中一根戴到自己的手腕上，然后捏着五彩绳的两端将它松松地栓在德拉科的脖子上，没有注意到怀中小猫忽然瞪大的眼睛。

“嘭。”眼前一道刺眼的白光闪过，伴随着震得人暂时失聪的巨大声响。等哈利回过神来，怀中的小猫不见了，取而代之的是一个趴在自己怀里金发碧眼的青年。

“喵呜。”怀里的人还不知道发生了什么，伸出爪子就要拍向哈利的脸，却惊恐地发现本来毛茸茸的爪子变成了人类的手，“哈利…怎么回事…喵呜呜呜…”。青年发出喵呜的哼唧声，着急之下红着眼睛就要像做猫的时候那样钻到哈利的怀里，完全没有注意到自己已经不是猫的形态，而全身红果地在哈利怀里扭呀扭的姿态，在人类看来完完全全就是勾引。

哈利状似安慰地抚摸着青年光滑的脊背，手却慢慢向下，趁着青年不注意揉捏着臀部上方两个精巧的腰窝，绿色的眼睛闪过一道暗光。

看来，这个假期要安排其他的计划了…


	4. (番外)——端午节特辑2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是个肉，请吃

【哈德】惊总裁大人竟然是个猫奴(番外)——端午节特辑2

德拉科被哈利抱在怀里，鸵鸟地埋了好久才不情不愿地接受自己变成人形的事实，却没有注意到自己全身上下已经被哈利摸了个遍。

“喵呜，现在该怎么办？”

哈利在商场上纵横多年，也听过一些养小鬼请狐仙之类的传闻，对自家的小猫突然变成人这件事情短时间内就接受良好。更何况，他的小猫变成人之后还是这么的漂亮粘人，让人一点都害怕不起来。他顺着德拉科柔软的铂金色头发安抚着怀里的青年，似乎因为德拉科是一只长毛猫，所以头发也是长长地披在背后，发丝柔韧顺滑，冰冰凉凉的手感极好。哈利让德拉科不用慌，等他明天问一问道上的几个朋友，不管是怎么回事有他在总归是不会有什么问题。

德拉科听到了哈利的话，彻底放下心来，决定像往常一样把这些事都交给哈利。他在放松之下举起手，下意识地就想舔一舔自己的爪子，到嘴边才意识到自己毛茸茸的爪子已经变成了手掌，只好委委屈屈地将中指和食指的指尖放在唇间，伸出一小节舌尖细细地舔着。青年的动作依然像猫一样高贵优雅，但湿润的红唇和指尖裹着的一层若有若无的水渍却让哈利呼吸一滞。

哈利感受着体内渐渐升起的燥热，苦笑了一声。从大学毕业后，他就一心扑在工作上没有时间恋爱，而且他一直认为自己是个直男，但如今却被自家饲养的小猫轻易挑起了欲望。看着德拉科懵懵懂懂的蓝色眼睛，介于少年和青年之间柔和又精致的面容，用猫的年龄换算过来也不过是刚成年不久，心里不由得生气了一股罪恶感。

“呃，德拉科，你先在这等我一会儿，我去给你找件衣服。”

“不要嘛，我要和你一起去。”德拉科死死搂着哈利的脖子不松手，心里一阵不安。往常在家里，只要德拉科在他怀里，哈利都是走到哪抱到哪，从来不会主动把他赶走。如今，果然是因为他变成人之后光秃秃不好看了所以开始嫌弃他了吗。德拉科想到这里，眼眶开始泛红，委屈止不住地涌上心头。积累了这么久侍奉主子的经验，哈利对德拉科的情绪变化十分敏感，看到眼前人红红的眼眶，习惯性地想要满足他的一切愿望，于是公主抱起德拉科就往卧室走去。

他从衣柜里找了一件自己的白衬衫给德拉科穿上，衬衫的尺码有些大，微长的下摆堪堪遮住青年白嫩的大腿根。德拉科嫌弃拘束死活不愿意穿哈利的内裤，在隐秘的私心作祟下，哈利倒也没有坚持。但很快哈利就后悔了，青年穿着自己的衣服，胸前的扣子没有系好，两根笔直的锁骨在敞开的领口吸引着哈利的眼神，再往下看，隐隐约约能看到青年雪白的胸口，和胸前两点若隐若现的嫣红。笔直的双腿从衬衫下摆伸出来，赤着脚圆润可爱的脚趾散发出珍珠般的光泽。随着他向自己走来的动作，两腿间隐约可以看到精致小巧性器，白嫩的臀部从衬衫下摆时不时调皮地露出来，随着动作展示出那道引人遐想的臀缝。

当德拉科坐到哈利怀里的时候，他感到自己身下的火热已经迫不及待地扬起了头。为了避免自己再做出什么事情来，哈利强作镇定地推开德拉科，让他在房间自己玩一会，一个人走向了浴室。

哗啦啦的水声传来，温热的水流顺着哈利的头顶流下，非但没有平息他的欲望，想到屋外那个正在床上乖乖等着他的青年，身下的欲望反而更加火热起来。那嫣红的嘴唇，在手指间穿梭的丁香小舌，简直是在直白地诱惑着他的亲吻。他想象着自己搂着那个青年，将自己的舌头伸到那张诱人的小嘴里，狠狠地搅拌，品尝口腔中的每一寸肌肤，想象着自己的手沿着那曲线优美的背部流连而下，不轻不重地揉弄精巧的腰窝，等青年软了身子，再用食指在隐秘的股缝之间探索，引诱着青年在自己的玩弄下难耐地娇喘呻吟。

哈利快速地撸动着自己的欲望，嘴里忍不住发出压抑的低吼出声，忽然听到浴室门被打开的声音。他睁开眼，发现刚刚幻想中的青年正站在他的面前，穿着勉强遮住屁股的白衬衫，一脸天真好奇地盯着自己手中的欲望。

噢，哈利叹息一声，他怎么没想到，他的阴茎简直就是一根人肉逗猫棒，下身却在青年稚嫩的注视下又胀大了一圈。哈利无措地松开手，想要化解这个尴尬的境地，谁知道下一刻青年就跪坐在了他的面前，好奇地伸出了手握住了哈利硬邦邦的阴茎，学着哈利的样子前后撸动起来。德拉科的手心和猫形态的肉垫一样细嫩至极，贴着哈利的阴茎撸动的时候让哈利舒服极了。

“德拉科，放开”

哈利强行忍耐着欲望，咬着牙制止德拉科的行为，谁知道德拉科歪着头看了看他，手中的动作突然加快了起来。

“哦，操”

哈利脑海中名为理智的弦崩断，用自己的大手握住德拉科的小手就快速撸动起来。本来就尺寸惊人的阴茎变得更大了，德拉科要两只手包着才能握住，透明的粘液随着德拉科的动作从阴茎的顶端缓缓渗出来，凝结成晶莹的水滴。

哈利仰着头，狠命挺动着腰在德拉科的手里抽送，淋浴的水还在哗哗地流着，水珠顺着凸起的喉结留下，让他看起来致命的性感，就在他快要射出来的时候，忽然感受到一个潮湿温热的东西划过他的铃口，往下一看，才发现德拉科正伸着舌头津津有味地舔着他的阴茎。即使是在哈利最狂野的性幻想中，也没有料想过这种极致的诱惑。

“含住它，乖”

他嘴上诱哄着德拉科，语气却是不容拒绝的强硬，等德拉科用温热的口腔包裹住突出的龟头，他干脆不耐烦地按着青年被打湿的头发，一个挺身将阴茎全数塞到了那张小嘴里。

“唔唔......”

德拉科被哈利突如其来的强硬弄得措手不及，被强制深喉让他止不住地想要咳嗽，可挣扎着的喉间软肉却将口中的阴茎吸得更紧。在高热潮湿的深喉刺激下，哈利毫不留情地抽插了几下，干脆全都射了出来，精液打在喉咙的肉壁上，顺着食道尽数流到了德拉科的胃里。

等理智回笼，哈利才意识到自己对着德拉科做了多么过分的事情，却见那个青年还是一派天真的神色，伸出粉嫩的小舌舔食者嘴角不小心溢出的精液，眼神向下，青年下身挺立的小巧物件被打湿的白衬衫包裹着，小巧的伞形顶端在半透明的布料下清晰可见。德拉科眼角绯红，求助地向哈利撒娇。

“哈利，我好难受。”

心中的欲望再次决堤，哈利压着嗓子对德拉科说

“这可是你自找的。”

哈利拿着浴巾几下把两个人身上的水擦干净，抱着德拉科就来到了浴室的大床上。怀里的人早就难耐地撸动着自己小巧的阴茎，却因为不得章法迟迟得不到释放，在哈利怀里扭动着发出似是难受又是欢愉的呻吟。

“哈利，帮帮我，呜...”

哈利轻轻地拿开德拉科的手，用自己火热的手掌覆盖了上去。德拉科下身继承了猫科动物一贯的小巧，一只手就能握住，和自己的紫红色不同，德拉科的阴茎和阴囊都呈现出一种淡淡的粉红色，格外地惹人怜爱。哈利俯身吻住了德拉科微张的双唇，伸出舌头细细品味着他的口腔，将青年的呻吟尽数吞下。他的舌尖扫过德拉科的牙膛，在经过上颚的某一点时感受到了身下人止不住地颤抖。他一边用舌头在那一点一遍遍地碾压舔舐，手中一边加快速度揉弄着青年敏感的阴茎，直到那根精致的小东西不住地往外吐出淫水，打湿了哈利的手指，而亲吻都无法阻止德拉科上面小口中吐出甜腻的呻吟。随着一声格外高亢的媚叫，德拉科就这样在哈利的手中献出了自己的初精。

释放过后的德拉科全身瘫软地缩在哈利怀里，缓了半晌又觉得很没有面子。猫科动物中，被压在身下是臣服的标志，而明明自己才应该是主子才对，于是他一翻身就背对着哈利跨坐在了他的腰身上，身后控制不住地冒出了毛茸茸的尾巴威胁状地左右摇摆。

哈利好奇地伸手碰了一下德拉科的尾根，德拉科惊喘了一声，一下软倒在哈利身上，毛茸茸的尾巴有意识一样缠住了哈利的手腕。

“呜...你放开我的尾巴...”

最敏感的地方被人握在手里，男人看自己的眼神危险得让德拉科全身的毛都炸开了。

哈利恍若未闻，像往常撸猫一样慢条斯理地从尾巴根撸到尾巴尖，把炸开的毛捋顺，这才又按着德拉科的尾巴根部轻轻地揉弄起来。

“嗯哈....”德拉科不受控制地发出娇喘，摇晃着小屁股在哈利身上乱蹭，完全没有注意到哈利身下的巨物已经高高扬起，被他夹在股缝之间色情地来回摩擦。或许德拉科注意到了，但尾巴根部被玩弄的快感过于强烈，让德拉科已经无暇顾及其他。哈利试探性地拍了拍男孩在他眼前不停晃悠着的白嫩的屁股，两瓣臀肉在手掌的击打下荡漾出一阵肉波。

“呜啊”德拉科发出格外高亢的一声呻吟，忍不住撅着屁股想得到更多。

哈利轻笑一声，看来不论是身为猫还是人的德拉科都格外喜欢被打屁股。

啪啪啪连着几巴掌狠狠地打在那丰满的翘臀上，臀肉被打得红的滴血，再加上另一只手不住地在尾巴根部狠狠揉弄，德拉科已经无暇顾及自己的面子问题，只知道胡乱地摇着屁股，把赤裸的小菊花一个劲地往哈利眼前送去。

德拉科双股之间的小口透着淡淡的粉色，那道紧闭的小缝随着青年的动作被挤压成短短的一条，一会儿又被抻长，偶尔被挤开一点点小洞，露出里面泛着水光的穴壁。眼前的美景让哈利血脉贲张，手指伸向眼前紧紧闭着的菊花，用指尖在穴口的褶皱处轻轻按压，趁着德拉科不注意伸进去了一节，湿滑的触感昭示着小穴里面早已水润一片。

哈利一边惊叹着德拉科的身体构造不同于一般人类，情动之时竟然可以自动分泌出爱液，一遍毫不留情地将整个指头塞了进去，微微弯曲着手指按压着富有弹性的内壁四处探索。感受到德拉科的屁股含着自己的手指摇的愈发起劲，哈利又伸进去一根手指一同抠挖起来。

猫科动物本就持久力不行，德拉科在身后的刺激下就要呜咽着迎来另一次高潮，却在半途被哈利一把握住阴茎根部。前面的射精通路被阻断，后面的高潮却更加汹涌，一股股热流冲刷着哈利的手指，当哈利抽出手指之后哗地在床上流出了一大滩。

“我的小骚猫水好多，是迫不及待想被干了吗。”

哈利恶意地咬着德拉科的耳朵尖，故意在他耳边吐出下流的调笑。

“唔唔”射精被强行堵住的难受和后穴陌生的快感折磨得德拉科失去了理智，不论哈利说了什么都胡乱地应着，全然不知道自己此时的样子是多么淫荡。

“乖，诚实的小猫会得到奖励哦。”

哈利抽出了水淋淋的手指塞到德拉科的嘴里，模拟着性交的动作操着他上面的小嘴，身下早已急不可耐的阴茎在不断收缩着的小嘴的渴求下，不容抗拒地慢慢插了进去。

“不要...好涨...”

异常粗大的阴茎刚进去一半就推不进去了，德拉科被胀得一阵难受，流着眼泪恳求着哈利慢点。哈利看着德拉科哭红的眼眶和水润的眸子，又一次对着自己的小猫心软了。他下身隐忍着不动，嘴上细细地啃咬着德拉科薄薄的耳廓，另一只手不住地揉弄着连接处紧张的括约肌，连放在嘴里的两个手指头也被抽了出来，一点点揉捏着德拉科尾巴的根部。等怀里的人慢慢放松下来，下面的小穴又开始不满足地吮吸着里面的粗大的时候，才一个挺身破开紧闭的甬道，把阴茎整个埋进了湿热的小穴中。

“啊”德拉科发出一声压抑的呻吟，后穴又酸又胀，混合着难耐的瘙痒。粗大的阴茎将小穴内部的褶皱全部撑开，又给他了一种奇异的满足感。

“好大...好好吃...”

德拉科情到深处无意识的呢喃狠狠地刺激到了哈利，他不再犹豫，握着德拉科的腰大开大合地操干了起来。嫩滑的肠壁一层层地缠住哈利的阴茎，又被突然抽出的动作牵扯着拉出一点嫩肉露在穴口外面，每当粗大的肉棒退出的时候，冰凉的空气灌进火热的小穴，就会引起一阵难耐的空虚。德拉科随着哈利抽出的动作迫不及待地往后撅着屁股，把小穴不舍地送别着哈利的肉棒，肠壁分泌出大量黏腻的淫水挽留着哈利的阴茎，又在肉棒插入小穴的时候从缝隙中挤出，发出滋滋的水声。

每当龟头擦过肉穴深处的那一点，德拉科都会叫得格外的亢奋，哈利似乎是发现了什么有趣的事情，一遍遍地用粗大的肉棒在那处格外柔软的腺体上残忍的碾压，仿佛要把每一滴汁液碾尽才罢休。德拉科的小穴不负期望，随着大龟头的每一次冲撞一股股地分泌出爱液，臀间被沾染得亮晶晶的一片。

“哈利，求你，给我。”

从德拉科股缝间伸出的尾巴摇的更欢，哈利一口咬住了眼前不断颤抖着的尾巴尖，感受到身下的德拉科剧烈的颤抖，包裹着肉棒的小穴咬的更紧，迫切地蠕动着向里吞咽哈利的肉棒。他放开了束缚着德拉科阴茎的手，啪啪地在淫荡的屁股上打了两下，让德拉科再也承受不住地哭喊出声，身前的玉茎射出大量的精液，小穴里的淫夜一股股冲刷着哈利的龟头。哈利狠狠地抽插了几下，在飞溅的淫水中达到了高潮，满满地射进了德拉科的小腹中。

“喵呜。”

德拉科还沉浸在高潮的余韵中仿若置身云端，控制不住地像小奶猫一样呜咽着在哈利怀里蹭着。哈利亲了亲德拉科头顶突然冒出的毛茸茸的猫耳，意犹未尽地舔了舔他小巧的耳蜗

“再来一次？”


End file.
